The Grey Chapters
by YouWereMyAngel
Summary: One-shots that continue where The Devil in I left off. Accepting ideas for future chapters. Cannot give a proper description without spoiling the previous story. Rated T to be safe. I don't own RWBY.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! So, there were several loose ends that weren't tied up in The Devil in I and some ideas that I wanted to put to paper. So, for those who wanted to see this continued, it will but I will not be able to update this nearly as often as before but if you guys have any ideas on what you want from this series, feel free to send them my way. And of course, for those who have not read The Devil in I, read it before this because 1) Lots of spoilers for it and 2) Reading this will most likely just confuse you unless you read it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Have you read it yet? Ok, enjoy!**

The Grey Chapters

Chapter 1: The Dragon's Wrath

"He WHAT?!"

Felix felt the roar before he heard it. There was a unmistakable shake in the floorboards before a certain blonde brawler yelled at the top of her not-too-inconsiderable lungs. Nora burst in the door of their dormroom and shut it quickly behind her, panting with a scared look on her face. Felix was currently lying on his bed surfing the net when this all happened.

"…What's going on, Nora?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh Felix its you," Nora tried to sound cheerful but there was a tremor in her voice that didn't fool him, "Yeah, I was just talking with Ruby and Blake and Yang and… _soooooomeone_ , I have absolutely _nooooo_ idea who _maaaaaay_ have told Yang about what you said about Ruby the first day you and Jaune came back."

 _What I said about Ruby when I… oh._

 _ **I TOLD you that would come back to kick us in the ass.**_

 _Shut up, Jaune, I'll get us out of this._

 _ **You hit on the toughest girl in school's sister. How exactly do you plan on doing that?**_

"Easy," Felix pocketed his Scroll and jumped to his feet, then opened the window, "I run,"

There were three loud thuds coming from the door Nora was trying to keep closed. Then the wall beside it exploded and a fuming Yang Xiao Long emerged, "I don't care which of you is there right now. I'm gonna kill _both_ of you!"

"Nice to see you too, hot stuff," Felix winked before dropping out of the window and down three stories. He landed and combat rolled safely and immediately broke into a run. He heard the sound of another landing behind him and knew he didn't have much of a lead.

 _Pray tell, how is that plan coming?_

"Nice… pep talk," Felix panted as sarcastic a reply as he could to the voice of his brother. "Really… inspiring."

"Nowhere to run!" Yang sprinted after the knight, her glowing red eyes fixed on him like some predator seemingly unfazed by the effort of talking and running like Felix was. "I won't let you perv on my sister!"

"Oh… screw this!" Felix skidded and turned, drawing his knife. In the same motion, he used his blade to deflect the incoming punch and landed one of his own. Unfortunately, it was a clumsy shot and instead of catching her in the jaw as he'd planned, he hit her neck. While still a fair shot, it wasn't nearly enough to redirect the brawler's charge and they both sprawled on the pavement.

"Ow," both blondes moaned. Felix was the first up and wasted no time resuming his escape. Only this time, he was interrupted by a cane blocking his path as he was about to round a corner.

"Mr Arcs, I do hope you both are not causing some sort of trouble for my school." Ozpin emerged from behind the wall, for once not with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Er, no sir," Felix shuffled uncomfortably on the spot. As nervous as he was about Yang, he knew better than to not give the Headmaster his due attention, after all he had done for the two brothers. "Its just that Yang's a bit… she's angry and wants to do horrible things to me right now."

"…"

"…don't read into that, its not what it sounds like,"

"Oh, I'm sure," the grey-haired Huntsman smirked.

"Actually, while you're here, do I have permission to defend myself? You know, in case the staff think I'm trying to kill a student and retaliate?"

"Hmm," the Professor thought the question over, "Miss Xiao Long, you say? Well, I suppose given her semblance and temper, it would be safe for you to match her… enthusiasm."

Felix smiled and said, "Thanks Professor," right as a shotgun-powered gauntlet crashed into the side of his face. The boy flew off once more, closely followed by another blur of gold.

"Ah young love," Ozpin sighed and continued on his way.

Felix tumbled over and over, his head feeling dizzy as he came to a halt, "Oh god…" he tried to steady his double vision. Then a shadowy figure silhouetted in the sun straddled his chest. "Hm, nice view," Felix smiled as he looked at the most prominent feature of his pursuer.

"Enjoy it, since it's the last thing you'll ever see." Yang prepared to bring her fist down on the offending pervert's face, but she had gotten on top of him in such a way that his legs were free. Felix kneed her in the back, hard. Divine Strength was enough to get her to lose her balance and the boy to get free. He drew his sword and knife in time to deflect Ember Cecelia once, then twice, and again and again…

…

After mentally counting fifty-eight punches, Felix realised Yang wasn't going to get tired. He couldn't settle this with attrition, but then again, that wasn't the only way to get a message through the girl's skull. The next punch Felix caught near the hilt of Crocea Mors, but at an angle that overextended the blonde's position. Felix delivered a vicious elbow to Yang's face when she got close and started an attack of his own. Yang was suddenly reminded that there currently were two students that she knew with a stamina to match her own. One was Nora, the other was the boy in front of her.

"My turn, blondie," Felix smiled and delivered a thunderous strike of his sword which exploded the ground in front of Yang and threw her in the opposite direction. Yang's fingers dug into the ground to slow her down and she immediately shot back at Felix. She launched several shotgun shells at the boy but he caught them on his swords and arms. They clashed once more, each fist colliding with a sword and knife, both staring each other down with gritted teeth.

Felix felt his feet slide. It seemed that he was being pushed back, "You sure are strong, Yang," Felix smiled as he used the girl's name for the first time since he joined the student's ranks. He dug his feet into the ground and suddenly, Yang felt the pressure against her fists double, triple, quadruple… she was powerless as Felix pushed her right back, "But we're stronger." With a final push, Felix knocked Yang away and delivered a kick that broke the ground around him. Roaring in laughter, he unleashed Divine Strength and shot the girl away almost a kilometre… or would have had she not smashed into several walls first, diminishing the distance to about a hundred and fifty.

Felix started to laugh uncontrollably, "Haha, wow that was fun!"

 _Oh boy, now you've done it._

"What?" Felix was a bit peeved at his brother's tone, "I won, why do you sound so depressed?"

 _Well, two things. One: did you have to break half the school to do it? And two-_

Felix didn't catch the rest as a shotgun gauntlet propelled into his stomach, exploding his every nerve. As he collapsed, he heard his brother repeat.

 _-as I was saying, one does not simply beat Yang Xiao Long._

"I noticed…" Felix moaned, his only conciliation being Yang hadn't aimed a foot lower.

Defenceless now, the brawler readied the final blow, "Time to finish this,"

"…what are you doing, Yang?"

Yang's eyes returned to their original lilac and turned to see her red-cloaked sister, "Oh, hey there Rubes, how's it going?"

Ruby looked down at her sister, then Jaune whom she looked set to punch, then back at her sister, "Why are you trying to kill Jaune?"

"Oh… hey little Red," Felix lifted his head and smiled slightly delusionally at the young leader, "How's it going?" he was answered by a quick jab to his face by the brawler which made him see stars once again.

"Quiet you!" the blonde snapped.

"Yang!" Ruby stamped her foot, "Let him go this instant. You have no right to hurt him."

"One," Yang pointed at the shortened hair, "he had my hair cut, so I have a personal grudge right there. Two, I just heard this pervert likes you."

"So?" Ruby tilted her head.

Yang jerked as if she were punched in the stomach at her sister's innocent words, "Well, he- I mean- he'll take advantage of you!"

"Yang, I'm fifteen and as far as I can tell, as mature as you when it comes to important choices. Are you going to be a hypocrite?"

"I-I mean-" Yang was struggling to form some coherent words in the face of her sister's simple argument. In the end she simply stood there with her mouth gaping open.

Ruby seized the advantage and strode over to the two of them and grabbed Yang's arm to get her away of the boy who was only now returning from his assault-induced delirium, "I will decide what to do with this information, not you, big sis. Now go cool off somewhere. Buy a soda on me or something."

"…ok." Yang's shoulders sagged and she trudged away, quite thoroughly beaten by Ruby.

"Thanks," Felix got up on shaky feet, "I'm pretty sure she was going to kill me, I owe you-" his attempt to put a hand on Ruby's shoulder was met but the little reaper spinning on her heel, grabbing the boy's knife from his hand and pressing it against his neck.

"Touch me without permission and I finish what she started," Ruby said in a terrifyingly sweet voice, beaming with her biggest smile. She retracted the blade and returned it to him, "At least take me on a date first." Ruby passed him and began to walk off, "Hmm… Nope, I'll leave those kind of jokes to Yang." She mused to herself, "Ignore what I said, I don't think I'm interested. At least not right now," she waved back to him, "Bye Jaune, see you Felix," as she left, leaving Felix slightly dumbstruck.

 _These girls, they're insane,_ Jaune said.

"Yeah, these girls are _perfect_ ," Felix couldn't help but smile, "I love this school."

… _Yeah, I'm not going to survive the year with you._

 **So, there we go, Jaune and Felix are co-existing... sort of. More to come when I have the opportunity and remember, comments and criticisms are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Wow, this took me far longer than expected but I finally managed to get cracking at another chapter. Here's a chapter courtesy of this story's first review. As usual, I'm not entirely happy with how it turned out but that's a recurring thing with my work. Hope you guys enjoy it anyway. Please read and review and thanks for the support!**

Chapter 2: Class is in Session

"…"

"…"

"…"

… _ **Do you think he's angry?**_

Jaune was currently sitting at the front of a deathly class. It had started fine: everyone filed in, Jaune had run in slightly late so the only remaining free seat was in the front row. It was all good… then Port stormed in, and not in his usual way. He strode down the steps and stood in front of his desk arms crossed and staring down the entire class. The teacher's entrance had caused everyone to quiet down but he didn't say a word. This would have been bad enough but Port was glowering in Jaune's direction (it was hard to see exactly where with those eyebrow), which prompted Felix to remind the boy of how he _may_ have thoroughly beaten Port and Oobleck to a pulp.

 _There's no "I think" about it,_ Jaune sighed to himself.

"…Good evening, class," Port finally spoke in a quiet and steady voice, which was altogether more terrifying than normal. Suffice to say, everything about today's class was terrifying, "I hope the recent… incidents have not quelled your studies or your enthusiasm." Port took his gaze off Jaune and both he and his brother relaxed a bit.

"Before we begin however, I would like to introduce a new arrival to the class," Jaune's heart skipped.

 _ **Oh no…**_

 _Ozpin said this wouldn't become public._

 _ **No, I think his words were, 'No one will kill you as long as you are in my school' He didn't mention how the other teachers would take it.**_

"Mr Arc if you would please introduce yourself?"

"I-" Jaune raised his hand, but the doors at the back of the class squeaked open.

"That's _Sir_ Arc, Professor," All heads turned to the voice Jaune did not expect to hear so soon.

"Dad?" Jaune said out loud and when all heads turned back to him he felt his face redden.

 _ **Smooth little brother, very smooth.**_

Jaune groaned at his own awkwardness. Luckily, Jacob Arc came to the rescue, "Look alive, kids. This isn't kindergarten. You want to know what you're doing today, you listen to me." The class began to sit to attention once more. Jacob walked down to Port and stood beside him, pausing only to give Jaune and Felix a wink. "Your class will be divided into two sections today. One will go with me for the theoretical side of today's assignment and the other for the more… practical side with Professor Port." The knight took out his Scroll and connected it to the console on Port's desk. A list of names materialized on the board on the wall. "Come on, up you all get. Check your names and form groups."

In the rush as students got up to check the list, Jaune approached Jacob, "I don't- what-?"

"I thought you'd look happier to see me boys."

"You were on life support…" Felix surfaced long enough to deliver the blunt statement.

"Indeed I was, but managed to come to and Port happened to be the current visitor. I also managed to make a deal with him and Oobleck concerning you. You don't have to worry about the two of you going public."

"Oh, thank god." Jaune sighed, then noticed the pitying smile on his Dad's face, "What…?"

"There were one or two… conditions."

* * *

Jaune ran headlong for what felt like the hundredth time and once again he left the massive pendulum weight smacked him aside and landed him face first in mud. "Are you kidding me?" Jaune groaned.

"As you can see, class, this new obstacle course is the pinnacle in training one's speed, reflexes and fortitude. In a combat situation one must have perfect awareness of not just your own body but the factors of every outside obstacle. One's footing must be perfect even as you adapt to a multitude of new challenges. My thanks to Mr Arc for volunteering to be the first to test it at its hardest setting."

"Volunteer me ass…" Jaune muttered.

"What was that, Mr Arc?"

Felix, who was taking this humiliation far worse than his brother, wrested control and began to shout up at the professor, "I said, you sack of-" whatever curse he was about to hurl at him was interrupted by a giant, red, cartoonish boxing glove slam into him from the side, knocking him further into the mud.

"Ho ho, careful, Mr Arc. One must always maintain their concentration in combat. Even you. Now, class, this particular design was made by our very own Doctor Oobleck. Though his main class is history, his hobby, as you might have guessed, is mechanical construction and was more than happy to build us this fine specimen. It in fact reminds me of when I was stalking a Goliath near the outskirts…" Port began one of his rambling anecdotes but Felix was too busy silently cursing him to listen.

 _ **You know what? Screw this, I'm breaking his shiny new toy. See how he likes it when we tear this thing a new one.**_

Felix got up and cracked his knuckles in preparation for some demolition. _Hang on, losing our cool is what he wants. Don't give him the satisfaction._

"And how would you suppose we go about this then?" Felix mumbled as he returned to the starting podium at one end of the arena. "There's no way we can beat this thing without our powers."

 _I never said_ don't _use the. But we need to win on our terms, not his. You took on fifteen students at once. Together, this should be no problem._

Felix smirked, "Look who's gotten all confident all of a sudden."

 _Comes with being a leader. And knowing you've got my back helps._

"Alright. Let's try it."

Meanwhile, Port was still giving his lecture to the students, who were starting to wonder if they'd ever get a chance at this new obstacle course. "…now while the farmer was perfectly willing to help, he didn't offer much in the way of-"

"Hey, look!" once of the students pointed excitedly at the arena below. Port had stopped paying attention to Jaune long ago and was only now looking in horror at the scene.

Felix had already cleared the spinning platforms that was the initial stage of the course. He was exiting them at running speed as he approached the tightrope-thin path of twenty metres he had to cross. What made this part hard was it detected movement and spending time on it cause the entire section to jerk violently to the left or right at five or ten second intervals. Felix didn't slow down as he normally did. His confidence must have led to some latent balance as he didn't even falter. After that was a series of hand-holds similar to monkeybars on a playground, only some were deliberately loose and could lead to one's fall. Jaune seemed to have memorised the route he had taken was was across the gap in a few seconds.

Next were the pendulums. The zig-zagging route through this part of the course had those large (thankfully blunted) blades swinging with a fair bit of momentum. Those weren't the worst. What was worse were the sparsely-placed sacks of sand swinging in between the blades. While smaller and lighter, they still swung with enough force to off-balance anyone focussing on the bigger threats. They were the reason Jaune had not progressed any further. Port looked on expecting a similar result as before. But instead of edging cautiously past each blade, Jaune kept running, drawing his shield. He charged apparently blindly into the path. Port laughed to himself. Given the criss-crossed nature of the course, this was doomed to failure… until he noticed that Jaune stopped abruptly where he would have otherwise fallen.

"How is he… ah." Port noticed the faint white glow around Jaune's armour, "So you have greater control of your Aura than before I see…" Like a pre-drawn map, Jaune allowed his soul to guide him, stopping where his gut told him to. He realised that the blades did not cover the corners where the path turned, a safe zone of sorts where he could turn and prepared without fear. But the swinging sandbag nearly smashed this hope. Port felt his smile widen as the bag swung at a perfect angle to knock out its target from behind… Jaune spun around and caught it mid-air.

"I'm used to your tricks now Professor." He shouted up to Port, "Any time I feel safe is a good time to check behind my back." Taking out his knife, the boy cut he bag off its rope and inspected it for a moment before aiming at the base of the next blade and throwing. Port laughed to himself at the futility until there was an almighty CRACK and the pendulum came crashing down. There was silence as the dust settled. No normal boy could do that with a bag of sand. But then again, Jaune was no ordinary boy. Jaune stepped up to the gap in the path caused by the blade crashing down. With knife still in hand, he chiselled a loose fist-sized piece of stone and threw it at the next blade. And so this continued until the path to the finish line was clear. Jaune had even destroyed the other, even more difficult part of the course that lay ahead. Taking care to hop over the gaps left by the damage wrought on his path, Jaune strolled to the end in dead silence. Once he crossed, JNPR and RWBY cheered but this was quickly silenced by an infuriated Port.

"Mr Arc," he boomed, "What do you _think_ you've just done."

Felix's orange eyes gleamed innocently at the moustached teacher, "I don't know what you mean, Professor. You told me to finish your obstacle course, and I did. I'm a man of my word," a pause, "Aren't you?"

Port's face was red and looked ready to physically explode in rage. But after a few tense seconds, he exhaled slowly. Jaune was sure there was steam coming from his ears as he did so, "You are right, m'boy. Though your methods were… unconventional, you did indeed do as you were asked. That, I suppose, is enough for me." Port straightened himself, "As our course is now in ruins, I believe class can end a few minutes early." This was met with more enthusiastic cheers than when Jaune finished the course. "But take this as a lesson in humility and as always, st-"

"STAY VIGILANT." The entire class chorused over him before heading for the exit.

Jaune was picking up his bag when he heard Port cough rather loudly behind him, "Mr Arc, before you go, I have something for you." Jaune started to smile. Maybe Port was forgiving him after all-

Jaune's hands were suddenly filled with a mop and bucket. "You may have finished my course, but you also destroyed a brand new school paid piece of equipment. I expect you to clean up the mess you've made in your attempt to best me by the end of the day."

"B-but- I- Could I- just-" both brothers spoke in unison, before resigning themselves to their fate, "Uuuuuuuuuuugh!"

 **They just can't catch a break, can they? If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, let me know. If not... well I'll think of something. Comments and criticisms are welcome as always. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have NO excuse as to why I haven't updated in a while and why this chapter is pretty short except for things arising and general procrastination, so sorry guys. But here's the next chapter. As usual, requests for what to write are welcome. Chances are it will take a while as I have study to do now.**

Chapter 3: Kitty's Got Claws

For the first time in several weeks, Felix felt at peace in Beacon Academy. Sitting in a library doing nothing but reading was by far the least stressful thing he and his brother had had to do since reconciling. Despite Jaune's reluctance to go to the library to- you know, actually read, Felix insisted they needed the change of pace. So, here they were, reading on the illustrious history of the Atlesian Civil War or the War of Steel as it was commonly called. Felix was enjoying the nuances and details of the logistics of a war conducted entirely by robot proxy (famously, the six year war had only one casualty, an officer who only died due to a misfire from his own androids!), but Jaune was struggling with the boredom and wasn't being subtle about it.

 _I'm bored._

"Can't talk, reading," Felix didn't break concentration.

 _Come on, who cares how much lien the Atlesian spent trying to outspend each other, of all the books you had to read, could you at least pick a more entertaining one?_

"Hey, the battles are pretty cool," Felix said in a hurt tone, "War is war, brother. I thought you liked all those stories."

 _Yeah, the ones with heroes and villains fighting over ruined cities and explosions. The War of Steel had none of that. The nobles sent robots off in one direction and where they met other robots, they hacked and shot each other until one side couldn't move. There's no- I don't know, human factor?_

"So you're saying that a fight isn't cool if there is no emotion in it."

 _Well, when you put it like that, it sounds kind of callous._

"I know. That was exactly the point of me saying it."

 _You know what I meant. There's an entire comic section in this library. Are you really going to waste all that?_

"Look, little brother, I don't care about what you prefer, it's-"

"Could you at least _try_ and keep your little conversation down?"

 _GAH-!_

"GAH-!" both brothers cried in unison at the intruder on their no-longer-quiet conversation, though to an onlooker, Jaune was just talking to himself very loudly. Luckily the intruder knew about the brothers' condition already.

"You know, I thought you two would be out training or something," Blake smiled at their reaction. She had somehow managed to get sitting right beside them without either noticing. "Its quite sunny out."

"Hey Blake." Jaune recovered his composure and answered, "Well, Felix decided peace and quiet would be a nice change of pace."

"I'm not really sure it worked from the sound of your argument…"

"Yeah, there was some disagreement on how boring Felix is-" Jaune seemed to jolt involuntarily as his left hand flew up and slapped him in the face, "-or maybe a bit more than a disagreement."

Blake chuckled and sighed, "How about this; you both read something _I_ recommend to you instead of arguing about it. Actually, I've got something that you guys might relate to…" Blake stood up and looked around as if searching. "Alright, follow me," she took off and Jaune had little else to do but follow… but then he realised Blake had left her bag under the table.

"Aw damnit. Hey, Bla-!" Jaune was about to call out but the Faunas had already vanished, "Crap." Jaune picked it up and was about to go follow her when he saw a black book sticking out of the side pocket. "Hmm…" Jaune took it out and frowned, then recoiled in surprise and shock, then grinned in malefic glee (that last one being Felix): the book was labelled in blood red "Ninjas of Love"

 _ **It looks like someone is into… epic romances.**_

 _I dunno, this feels awfully mean, looking in a girl's bag._

 _ **It is, but its also funny as hell. Besides this is a library. You're not even a little bit curious?**_

* * *

(Some time later)

… _ **I take it all back…**_

 _This is… wow, who writes this? This is erotic fiction, its not even being subtle._

 _ **And I thought I was a messed up emotional wreck. Blake enjoys this?**_

Once the boys started flicking through the pages, they started to get more and more horrified. The storyline was pretty one dimensional but the "romantic" scenes were… explicit. To think the Faunas bookworm was into this kind of stuff.

 _Ok, we've pried enough, can we go and find her before she finds us with_ this _?_

"Aw you're no fun, little brother," Felix smirked and closed the book, "It was just a bit of idle curiosity."

"Well, what do we have here?"

For the second time that day, Jaune and Felix were snuck up on off-guard. Only this time, it was the bubbly voice of a certain well-endowed blonde and the object in their hands made this situation far, far worse.

"Yang!" Felix spun on the chair, doing his best to hide the object he just dropped on the table. "I-I-I-I-I-I- uh, fancy meeting you here!"

Felix said that far too loudly and was being far too friendly. That and the fact he called her Yang made the blonde narrow her violet eyes, "You're acting suspicious…"

"I'm not! I mean what are you talking about?!"

"Are you hiding something?"

"No! I swear, I mean the only thing I know of would be that thing the other day with you and Ruby but-" Felix felt his own hand clasp on his mouth, indicating he should shut up.

For a moment, the red eyes flashed but then a blink later they were gone. "Hmm…. Ok!" Yang turned on her heels and walked off.

Jaune and Felix let out a sigh of relief. "Yoink!" Yang sprang back and grabbed the object she saw concealed behind the boy.

"Hey!" Jaune tried to take it back but Yang shuffled away out of his reach.

"Ninjas of Love… wow, Jaune I didn't think you were into written porn. And the detail… man I wish I had the guts to read this in public like you."

"I-I- I wasn't, please you gotta understand, it was just there and I was curious and Blake was just here and she can explain how it's actually h-"

"Yang, what's in your hand?" Blake said over Jaune's shoulder.

 _Seriously, how do these girls keep doing that?!_

"Oh, heeeeey, Blake," Yang grinned and tossed the book over to the Faunas, who caught it easily in one hand, "lookie here what Jaune and his brother are reading: pervy romance books."

Blake was studying the cover and her bow twitched at the word "pervy" but she didn't react otherwise. Finally, she rolled her eyes and set the book down, "I saw this on the table when we got here. Some idiot probably left it here. There's a whole section for these kind of book somewhere here?"

"In a combat school? Really?" Yang looked genuinely confused, but shrugged, "Probably Goodwitch's idea or worse…" she shuddered, "Port's."

Jaune meanwhile had went into a shutdown mode of sorts, hoping the entire situation would resolve without his presence. But Yang gave him a friendly (if perhaps too strong) slap on the back, "Well, I can't blame you if you gave into your curiosity. Happens to the best of us. I'll leave you to whatever you were innocently doing before you were reading the book." Yang strolled off, for good this time.

"Oh man, that's a relief." Jaune relaxed and smiled… but then felt the dread presence of something speakably, horribly _evil_ behind him. He turned. Blake was looking at his with an unsettlingly calm gaze. A chill ran down his spine, "Uuuuugh… sorry about looking through your stu-"

It seemed as if Blake hadn't moved, but in a second, the book on the table was gone, secured in Blake's bag which was now safely strapped onto her back. She was holding an older-looking book, which she let slam onto the table in front of him. The sound made Jaune yelp. "Here's the book. I hope you enjoy," she said in a cheery voice that didn't suit the raven-haired girl at all. But then she lean in close, her lips centimetres from Jaune's ear, "You mention this to _anyone_ ," she whispered, "No amount of training or friends will save you."

Then, like the ominous threat had never happened, Blake stood up straight and walked away, waving, "See you in class,"

Jaune sat there, his mind having ground to a halt sometime a long time ago. Then "Aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggghhhh," he let his head hit the book in front of him, "I thought we can here to relax…"

 _ **Man, Blake is scary crazy…**_

"I thought you liked crazy girls."

 _ **Crazy, highly-trained warriors who specialise in mass extermination of the most dangerous monsters on the planet I can handle…**_

… _ **But crazy closet fangirls are in a league of their own.**_

 **When will the brothers catch a break? Completely unrelated, who has seen the latest sneak peak of Volume 3? I'm hyped, are you? Comments and criticisms are appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Insert fanfare here* I'm alive! Unfortunately, this will probably the last you guys hear from me for a while. After that hiatus and a half, I've been sidelined by college and RPGs (including a RWBY RPG which I may document on this site). Also, while browsing the internet I've realised that this series has been me falling prey to a problem that effects many writers: I've made a sequel (of sorts) about my character because I don't really want to finish writing about him. So, while it has been fun writing about Felix I'm probably going to finish up and work on other projects. The Devil In I is my Felix/Jaune legacy. I'll leave it there. But here's one last chapter, one that has been on the shelf, so to speak, for months now. So read, review and enjoy.**

Grey Chapter 4: Locking Swords

The training room was silent. Normally there would be cheering and shouts of advice, encouragement, insults and the general hubbub one sees when watching exciting fights. Not so as the boy and girl stepped into the centre of the room.

Felix stood in a rather relaxed, almost unprofessional posture, grinning like an idiot at his opponent. Sword in one hand and shield in the other, both hung uselessly in his limp arms. He didn't look ready for a fight. No one thought so, not even his brother.

 _Please take this seriously, Felix_ , the tone his brother was pleading to him made Felix imagine him on his knees begging. This made him chuckle.

 _ **You underestimate me, little brother.**_ He tensed his arms slightly to get a feel for Crocea Mors. _**Besides, I'm not here for the laugh, despite what you might think.**_

He returned his attention to his opponent, who showed none of the carefree nature he was currently showing. She was standing tall and ready, where he was slouched and at ease. Her stoic face betrayed no emotion while he couldn't keep his smile down. Her shield was raised and spear ready to skewer him.

Felix had to admit that Pyrrha Nikos had never looked more beautiful. This was where she belonged: on a battlefield.

"The match will be a standard sparring match," Professor Goodwitch spoke up from her position between them, "with one exception. No semblance or… other unusual talents are to be used. This will be a test of swordsmanship only. That is all." The teacher turned and walked to the referee parapet. The crowd remained silent. Those who knew about the events over a month ago knew the importance of this. Those who didn't still felt the tension.

Felix smirked, "Admit it; you've been waiting for this fight."

"…"

"No comment? Not going to get anything off your chest that your sword can't accomplish?"

"…"

 _ **Oh well.**_ Felix sighed, his attempts to rile his partner failed. "Ok, then…"

Glynda raised her hand and if anything, the room got even quieter. Her hand came down, "Begin!"

* * *

 _Jaune was snoozing on his bed when Pyrrha came into the room. She was in her uniform but was red-cheecked from her session in the gym. She sat on the side of her bed, looking at the boy intently. After soon careful deliberation, she reached out and shook the boy awake._

" _I- uh, wah?" the boy, blinked and spoke in a tired and confused voice, "No, hey, where's Velvet and the ice cream?" he realised he wasn't in a dream anymore, and more importantly, that Pyrrha was leaning a few inches from his face. "Ah! Pyrrha!" He nearly fell off the bed._

" _Hey, Jaune," she smiled weakly, "I was hoping to talk to you…"_

" _Uh, yeah, sure, what's on your mind?"_

" _Um, not you…" a pause as she looked away and Jaune saw something dark cross her eyes, "_ Him _,"_

" _Oh?" Jaune frowned. "Well, he's listening in, you can tell him-"_

" _No, I need to talk to him_ alone _."_

" _Oh," blue eyes turned orange and the slightly confused expression melted into a grin, "This ought to be good."_

* * *

Felix went from slouched goof to charging juggernaut as soon as the words left the teacher's mouth. Shield up, he closed the gap between him and the Spartan in a moment. But Pyrrha hadn't moved. This in itself startled Felix. They clashed, shield scraping shield and Felix grinded to a halt. Pyrrha was pushed back about a foot but otherwise was unfazed. Milo came speeding towards him just over the lip of his shield and Felix ducked, but felt his legs being swept from under him. Pyrrha off-balanced the boy and shoved him away. He tumbled but brought his shield up enough to deflect the next attack.

Knelling down, Felix barely was able to keep the amazon at bay. One blow caught him on the check and knocked him further away but now he got to his feet and met the girl on equal footing. Pyrrha attacked and so did Felix. Swords clashed, scraping until they locked at the hilts. Felix looked Pyrrha in the eyes as she finally showed some hints of emotion; the grim determination of the fight. Felix smirked.

Pushing back simultaneously, the two paused for respite then tore into each other like they were possessed. Felix's shield caught Milo but Akouo smashed into his face. The boy's vision exploded and he came to on the ground, the girl standing above him, "Yield," she said in a monotonous voice.

"You'll have to try a bit harder than-" the flat side of the sword swept across his face, a line of blood tracing where it hit. But the boy only smiled even more as the blade came clear of him and left its wielder open. He shot up, inside her guard and punched her with the pommel of his sword.

 _ **Right, Jaune, just like we practiced.**_ Felix readied himself as Pyrrha regained her composure. Her face a snarl of rage, she charged.

 _Now!_

 _ **Now!**_

Felix became Jaune as the girl jumped and thrusted Milo towards his face. Jaune deflected the blow and counter-attacked. Pyrrha went to block but almost too late realised her shield came up too soon: enough for the boy to readjust and let the sword graze her midriff. Jaune pressed the attacke, hacking and slashing against the shield, Pyrrha for once on the back foot as she tried to get back in sync with her opponent's movement…

…no, not get back in sync with him, she never was. Jaune's style of fighting was much less fluid and more rigid than his brother's. Her attempts to block were always a fraction of a second too soon, overbalancing her and giving the boy more chances than she otherwise would give. What a trick to use… how do you fight a person who changes their fundamental way of fighting in a second. Pyrrha struggled to find an answer as she fell to one knee after a particularly harsh blow. She moved to deflect the next attack but the next blow struck even harder.

Once more, the audience gasped as Milo clattered away. Pyrrha now knelt unarmed as Crocea Mors came swinging for a final blow.

* * *

" _So, what do you want?" Felix resumed the position Jaune had been sleeping in: splayed out with one arm behind his head._

" _Can he hear us?"_

" _Its much easier to block out thoughts when the other person is willing. Yeah, he's giving us some alone time." He winked, which cause Pyrrha to roll her eyes in disgust._

" _You're despicable."_

" _Oh, still touchy about the whole 'I tried to ruin your crush's life' I see."_

 _The Spartan's jaw clenched but kept back whatever retort she was about to utter, "What do you want?"_

" _Well, I was hoping for some sleep but you made sure that wasn't happening."_

" _I mean with Jaune. You reconciled but what do you want now that you are… living together."_

" _You don't have to tiptoe or anything, be blunt if you want." Felix chuckled in a way that infuriated Pyrrha but she wasn't quite sure why. The boy noticed this too and decided not to tease her anymore, "I want to live, ok? Why do you not get that? Jaune isn't the only one with dreams. I lived in his head for seventeen years. The emotions that I was able to share with him meant I shared his ideal. I want to be a hero, just like him."_

 _Felix shot up from the bed, nearly making the girl jump, "Still, if you have to ask that, I'm guessing you doubt Jaune's trust in me…"_

" _Of course I do. You are manipulative, arrogant and resentful."_

" _And you think Jaune isn't?"_

" _Of course not, he's everything you're not. He honest, kind, funny…"_

" _Are you sure you don't want some alone time with_ him _?" In all honesty Felix hadn't meant for that to slip out and by the look on the girl's face, he knew he shouldn't have, "Look, I'm here to stay, deal with it. You have no say in my relationship with my brother. But let's turn the tables here." The boy stood up and took a step towards Pyrrha, who instinctively tried to get away._

" _What are you talking about?"_

" _Oh, you know, the fact that my brother likes you and you like him. Just that. You know, nothing special."_

 _Felix's words froze Pyrrha in place. Her heart started to race at the idea that this…_ person _, knew she liked Jaune. Of course, she had said something along the lines of a confession before but still, she contemplated denying it before deciding against it, "What do you care?"_

" _What do I care?" Pyrrha wasn't expecting anger but the boy's snarl made her step back from him even more, "How about the fact that my brother is head over heels for you. I'm bloody worried, that's why I care!"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _Oh come on, Nikos, do I have to spell it out? Look at the picture: a bumbling goof with everything to prove to his high and mighty father and super successful sisters sneaks into a highly dangerous combat school and meets what amounts to a celebrity who just so happens to like him for seeing her as normal. Forgive me for being just a bit sceptical."_

" _I don't know what you're accusing me of, but I can-"_

" _This isn't a bloody TV show!" Felix was suddenly inches from her face. She was now backed up against the door but didn't look away from the rage-fueled eyes, "Jaune has feelings for you but has no clue how to feel about them. Right now he is extremely vulnerable and if you take advantage of him and throw then him away it will break him. And considering my newfound brotherly love, I swear, if you do that to him, I will kill you."_

 _The rage seemed to leave him and Felix backed off, sitting back down on the bed. Pyrrha, having not been fazed by the tantrum simple stood there, "And why should I prove myself to you. It seems_ you _have no faith in_ Jaune _yourself."_

 _Felix looked at her and smirked, "Look at you getting all back-talky. That sounds like fighting talk. I have everything to prove to him but if you think for one second I'm going to let you hurt him, you're_ dead _wrong."_

" _Then how about we settle this the only way the two of us know." Pyrrha gave a smile of her own, one Felix knew all too well since Jaune had met her: a challenge._

" _What? The winner gets Jaune's undying love and approval?"_

" _The winner shows who is more serious about protecting Jaune."_

" _He's not some toy, but I'll admit getting these issues out on the arena will be best for everyone."_

" _Tomorrow then," Pyrrha turned for the door, "I'll give a request to Professor Goodwitch. I hope you're ready."_

" _Don't worry, Nikos, I will." Felix sat back on the bed and closed his eyes._

* * *

The sword deflected as Pyrrha's armguard intervened just in time. Sparks flew and the amazon felt the sting as the metal parted before the sword. However, the blade was deflected, avoiding a blow which would otherwise have ended the round there and then. Pyrrha cartwheeled out of Jaune's backswing. Now given enough time, she had finally caught up with the boy's movements and spun around, kicking the sword aside and using Jaune's shield as a platform to leap away. Rolling and picking up Milo, she stood ready, sword pointed above her head towards her opponent.

Weaponless, the blue eyes vanished and Felix returned with that smug grin. Casting aside the shield he took out his knife and took up a defensive stance. Pyrrha saw his open hand beckon in a taunt. She tensed and rushed to answer. The knife moved as if alive against the much larger weapon. Felix retreated but his footing was still confident. Every step forward felt like a step allowed rather than gained to Pyrrha. She felt another trap coming, but couldn't figure out wh-

Felix smiled as Pyrrha made another slash but instead of dodging he raised his hand to greet the edge. Blood flashed between their locked eyes briefly as the sword stopped. Felix grunted in pain but the sword stayed put. "Game over, sweetheart," Felix lunged inside Pyrrha's guard knife bared.

One shot. This was the final move. One mistake and it was over. Pyrrha knew what to do. It went against everything she normally learned but it was her only option. Letting go of Milo, Pyrrha leaned ever so slightly to the side. The knife grazed her check but she was now on the attack. Grabbing him by his shoulder, the amazon lifted the boy up and tossed him over her back. Felix landed heavily in an awkward way but the desired effect was clear. The knife clattered away and Pyrrha quickly jumped up, picking up her now freed spear. Pointing it at the boy, she triumphantly smirked, "I win,"

"Ugh," Felix slowly got up with a loud groan, "That hurt. Didn't think you could play dirty like that in a swordfight Pyrrha,"

"I fight to win in all things, Felix,"

"That you do," The boy's orange eyes looked at her with something she hadn't seen him give her before: admiration, "We'll you certainly proved your point." Felix stood and bowed to her, "Well met, Pyrrha, you deserve this victory,"

Pyrrha was taken slightly aback by his tone. Then she realised this was the first time he - as in, Felix - had called her Pyrrha without some form of sarcasm or threat. It was the first time he called her that as an equal. After a moment, she smiled and held out her hand, "Well met, Felix,"

As the two shock hands, it felt like years of tension left them both and they exited the arena as friends.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. Comments and criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
